Many 9-halo steroids of the pregnane series have found use as anti-inflammatory agents; see U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,511, issued Sept. 16, 958. Exemplary of the compounds having a 9-halo group that have reached the marketplace are triamcinolone (9-fluoro-11.beta., 16.alpha., 17,21-tetrahydroxypregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione), triamcinolone acetonide (9-fluoro-11.beta., 16.alpha.,17,21-tetrahydroxypregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione, 16,17-acetonide) and halcinonide (21-chloro-9-fluoro-11.beta.,16.alpha.,-17-trihydroxypregn-4-ene-3,20-dion e, 16,17-acetonide).
Culbertson et al., Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 1, 280 (1964), disclose the preparation of steroidal 16.alpha.,17.alpha.-fused isoxazolidines. The steroids disclosed by Culbertson et al. are of the pregnane series, but none of the steroids contains a 9-halo group, an 11-keto group, an 11.beta.-hydroxy or an 11.beta.-halo group. No utility is given for the steroids disclosed.